Calory Diet
Calory Diet is the second fanmade case by Rifqitheflipper and also the second of Milefar City's Town Center. Plot After solving the first case, the Chief congratulates the player alongside Roxy Sakura. Chief Nate also introduced the player to Detective Seth Irnees, who just got back from visiting his brother. Seth disrespectly walks towards then begging to go to sleep after his tiring and tedious journey. But the Chief asks Seth to have a walk around the Town Center alongside the player. After while, Seth dragged the player to Pulzetti's Ristorante, one of the most famous Italian restaurant in the city. After arriving there, they're shocked with a dead man with his stomach exploded and his blood splattered near the scene, starting their first investigation as partners. After examining the victim's passport, the dead man is revealed to be Guillermo Pulzetti, the owner of the shop. The killer was revealed to be Leonardo Massafera, the victim's friend. Leonardo is jealous of how Gullermo's restaurant got so much popularity than his. He tried any ways to make his restaurant better, but still lose popularity to his friend's. But after multiple tries, he manage to avenge Guillermo by spreading rumors that the foods from the Pulzetti's restaurant contains a lot of fat and anyone that have ate it will turn fat and need heavy calory diet on. This plan worked, but ultimately failed as the customers don't find this is true after a month, and instead, his restaurant popularity drops drastically while Gullermo's raising so high up. This makes Leonardo so angry, that he even break his precious flower pot. At the next day, Leonardo try to confess Guillermo of sharing his secret, but Guillermo, in an act of anger, (fakely) shoo Leonardo away. Altough this all was a plan by Guillermo to suprise Leonardo in his birthday (date of murder), Leonardo think this is real. So, at the very night, he switches Guillermo's Panettone with his Panettone that contains high amount of Peroxide (it's hidden, because Guillermo swallows most of his Panettone parts). When Guillermo eat it, the Peroxide in the Panettone reacts with Hydrochloric Acid (gastric acid), it both combines to Acetone Peroxide. The heat of Guillermo's body is enought to iginite the Acetone Peroxide, causing it to explode right in moment when Guillermo walks out from his restaurant. In an act of disgustment, Seth arrest Leonardo and brings him to the court. Before The Honorable Smith even say a word, Seth disrespectly spit on Leonardo's face, almost makes them both a fight each other, before separated by Xavier. Seth also mentions that the almost eat the deadly Panettone, and said that the murder weapon is pathetic and ruthless way to kill a person. At time, The Honorable Smith even express his rage at them. After calming down, the Honorable Smith, in a face of disturbance sets down a 40-years jail sentence with a chance of parole in 25 years to Leonardo Massafera, calming Seth down from his food trauma last time he tried to ate the Panettone. At the AI, Giorgina informs that there's an odd antique box she'd never seen before in her storage room. The player manages to open the box and found multiple items, who seemeingly to be present and gifts. After examining the name tag on the box, they found out that the presents was meant to sended to Leonardo Massafera as his brithday gift from Guillermo. After giving the present to Leonardo, he suddenly falls down to his knee, not believing of what actually what Guillermo have planned, and give some reward to the player for bringing him his present. At the end of the case, Chief Nate gets a call from an anonymous caller, saying "This all is caused by one...", making Xavier to thaught of a new serial killer that caused this chaos. Victim *'Guillermo Pulzetti '(was found with his stomach exploded at the front of his restaurant) Murder Weapon *'Acetone Peroxide' Killer *'Leonardo Massafera' Suspects *'Giorgina Pulzetti '(Victim's sister) Age: 36 Height: 5'4 Weight: 124 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect cooks *The suspect drives a car Appearance *The suspect wears a gold brooch *'Leonardo Massafera' (Victim's friend) Age: 57 Height: 5'9 Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect cooks *The suspect use shoe polish *The suspect drives a car Appearance *The suspect wears a gold brooch *'Felix Pulzetti '(Victim's Son) Age: 13 Height: 5'3 Weight: 83 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile *The suspect cooks *The suspect use shoe polish Appearance *--- *'Sheila Seventin' (Cafe owner) Age: 27 Height: 5'2 Weight: 100 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect cooks *The suspect drives a car *The suspect use shoe polish Appearance *The suspect wears a gold brooch *'VADM Cliffe '(Navy Vice Admiral) Age: 38 Height: 6'1 Weight: 200 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect drives a car Appearance *--- Killer's Profile *The killer cooks *The killer drives a car *The killer uses shoe polish *The killer wears a gold brooch *The killer's blood type is B+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Restaurant Front (Clue: Victim's Body, Passport, Torn Memo) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00) (Evidence: The killer cooks) *Examine Passport (Result: Victim Identified; Guillermo Pulzetti) *Tell Giorgina Pulzetti her brother is dead (Prequisite: Examine Passport) *Examine Torn Memo (Result: Memo) *Examine Memo (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (12.00.00) (Evidence: The killer drives a car) *Question Leonardo Massafera about his relation with the victim (Prequisite: Examine Torn Memo) (Unlocks: Victim's Restaurant) *Investigate Victim's Restaurant (Clue: Ripped Bill) (Prequisite: Talk to Leonardo) *Analyze Ripped Bill (03.00.00) *Talk to Felix Pulzetti about his father (Prequisite: Play Victim's Restaurant as a task) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2: *Ask Sheila Seventin about the robbery (Unlocks: Cafe) *Investigate Cafe (Clue: Shattered Glass, Ripped Bill) (Prequisite: Talk to Sheila) *Examine Shattered Glass (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance (09.00.00) (Evidence: The killer use Shoe Polish) *Analyze Ripped Bill (02.00) *Interrogate Sergeant Cliffe about his weaponary business (Prequisite: Analyze Ripped Bill) *Invstigate Cupboard (Clue: Recipe, Barrel) (Available after all task is done) *Examine Recipe (Result: Panettone Recipe) *Analyze Panettone Recipe (03.00.00) *Examine Barrel (Result: Explosives) *Analyze Explosives (12.00.00) *See if Giorgina knows about the explosives (Prequisite: Examine Barrel) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Narrow Passage (Clue: Trash Bag, Food Remainings) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Acetone Peroxide) *Analyze Acetone Peroxide (15.00.00) (Murder weapon confirmed: Acetone Peroxide) *Ask Sergeant Cliffe if he knows about the Acetone Peroxide explosive (Prequisite: Analyze Acetone Peroxide) *Interrogate Felix Pulzetti about his DNA on the Acetone Peroxide (Prequisite: Analyze Acetone Peroxide) *Examine Food Remainings (Result: Gold Fragments) *Analyze Gold Fragments (09.00.00) (Attribute: The killer wears a gold brooch) *Investigate Cafe Counter (Clue: Plate of Panettones) (Prequisite: Talk to Felix) *Analyze Plate of Manettone (06.00.00) *Ask Leonardo Massafera what he's doing on the crime scene (Prequisite: Play Cafe Counter as a task) *Get the final clue from Sheila Seventin (New lab sample: Bloody glass) (Prequisite: All task must be done first) *Analyze Bloody Glass (06.00.00) (Attribute: The killer's blood type is B+) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Help Sheila Seventin repairs her cafe (Available at the start of chapter) *Investigate Cafe (Clue: Keys) *Give the key to Sheila Seventin (New clue: Lock) *Examine Lock (Result: Lock opened) *Tell Sheila that the storage room is now opened (Reward: Backwards cap, Maroon jacket, Blue Cardigan) *See how Giorgina Pulzetti is doing (Available at the start of chapter) *Investigate Restaurant Front (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Cookbooks) *Give the cookbooks to Giorgina Pulzetti (Reward: 40.000 coins) *Ask Giorgina Pulzetti what's the problem (Reward: Burger) (All task must be done first) *Investigate Victim's Restaurant (Clue: Antique Box) *Examine Antique Box (Result: Antique Box opened) (New clue: Name Tag) *Examine Name Tag (Result: Leonardo Massafera's name) *Give the Antique Box to Leonardo Massafera (Reward: 350 xp) *Go to next case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Town Center